1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a carrier for carrying containers or other types of articles. This carton has a flat primary and secondary locking system for interlocking the bottom flaps. The primary and secondary locks interlock in a flat plane and remain locked in spite of the containers having a flat bottom. This carrier may be used to carry cans and bottles or containers of various shapes and sizes.
2. Background of the Invention
Wrap-around carriers for carrying bottles or cans may be secured by locks. These carriers typically have a primary and secondary locking system which interlocks two bottom flaps together. Containers that have flat bottoms frequently interfere with these locking systems as the secondary locks in particular usually need to project into the carton and do not lie in a flat plane. It would be desirable to have a secondary locking system in which the locks lie in a flat plane and securely hold the carrier together.